Main Story
This is where the main story takes place. Here's what's what. He is confused. They act like nothing is wrong. She can't take her weird friends. They make up a host club. All of them are trapped. ...sorry, not funny. Here's what's what: every character from every fandom has been transported to a brand-new world. Only problem is, some of them want to go home. All of the fandoms have to work together to find their way home, while someone continues to watch them. So...now you know :D Please ask to jump in the story. News 2/4/2012 - The story begins! Best of luck, travelers~! Current Participants~ Feenie, Shortstar Roleplay Center Currently: *The Story Begins To make a post, hit enter from the most bottom post, hit - four times, hit enter again, then start roleplaying! Enjoy! The Story Begins (Sorry, will have to borrow pretty much every character for this scene ^_^;) Well, how should this story start? Perhaps the moment before they were taken? Maybe that shall work. Oh, you wonder who I am? I am the narrator. Please excuse me, I've been told to be serious for the first few lines. .::. Red, octagonal portals opened beneath huge scores of peoples' feet, dropping them down into a long, long tunnel that seemed to go on forever, until they fell into a large white room. "Owww!" "Where are we?" "What the heck is this place?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 04:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tikal landed with a thud, while Blaze landed on all fours. Standing up, she helped Tikal regain her balance. "Why didn't you use a Chaos? It could've stopped that thing." Tikal shook her head, "I didn't have one with me. Besides, who knows what power it would've had against that." Meanwhile Ino cautiously walked around the white room, looking for a way out, or, any unexpected company. She had five shurikens in her hands, her eyes pealed. Hinata stood, shaking. It seemed as if the white walls were closing in on her. She screamed out, "Hya!" and used her sixty-four palms to bang against the walls, but did nothing. She fell onto her knees, defeated. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 13:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Isaac and Miria hugged each other, whimpering. "Where is this place, Isaac?" "I don't know, Miria!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 14:08, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ino got around to where Tikal was sitting, "What the heck are you?" she screamed. "Uh, a Mobian echidna, duh." Blaze said, walking up behind her. "But she's orange...And you're a purple cat.." "I wish Knuckles was here!" Tikal cried out. Hinata tried her sixty-four palms again on the ground this time. "Okay everybody shut up!" Ino interuppted. "We all got brought into this, so why don't we all get out." she held up three of her shurikens, "Or, we can end this the easy way." Hinata ran up and snatched them out of her hands. "Don't!" she shouted. "Fighting isn't always the answer." Tikal nodded, a sorrowful look in her eyes. Ino clenched her fists and turned to Isaac and Miria, "Are you going to act like babies, or get out of here?" Happy Llama WillTake Over! 14:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I highly suggest you relax," Izaya, walking over to Ino, suggested. "This is a brand new place for all of us, and who wouldn't be afraid?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 16:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ino grumbled a curse under her breath. She gasped, "I need to see if there's anyone else here." She looked around, "Who all fell too?" Happy Llama WillTake Over! 16:31, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh! Me!" Beauty called. "Same here~" Fai informed. Yusei just nodded, while Lightning did not bother to respond. ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 21:05, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Great," she said. "None of us were originally here." she turned to Hinata, "That plan failed." Hinata cocked her head to the side, "Well we could try-" "WE ALREADY TRIED THAT!" Ino fell to her knees, but refused to cry, I can't cry in front of guys. ''She thought, Well... Maybe it'll help. If we're stuck here, I might as well find a boyfriend. She began to weep with her face buried in her hands. She wasn't faking though, she felt claustrophobic and locked up. Ino desprately waited for someone, hopefully male, to comfort her. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 02:25, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nepeta bounded over to comfort Ino. "It'll be okay! There has to be a way out!" she comforted. At once, a eerie screech beyond the walls penetrated the air. ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 23:17, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tikal jumped and fell onto Hinata, who screamed, while Ink trusted her first instinct, ''The walls might crumble... She covered her head with her hands while pulling Nepeta down by the sleeve. Blaze stood standing, her eyes igniting in a fiery flash. "W-What's going on?" Tilal screamed. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 00:07, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nepeta squeaked in shock of being grabbed. Kotetsu watched as black creatures phased out of the wall in front of him. "Uh...guys? We have trouble!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 03:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ino looked up and gasped. I knew there was something fishy about this place. she grabbed her shurikens from her waist and threw one at the mass of black, but it only went through them. The shurikens never came back. I have more, maybe. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 03:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fai raised his staff and conjured up a small, freezing wind. It failed to do anything but push one of the creatures back a little, though. "Uh oh~" he realized. ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 02:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hinata tried her fists, but the seemed to be sucked in. Ino grabbed her other hand and tried to pull her out. Blaze grabbed onto Ino, and Tikal onto Blaze. Though, they all seemed to be sliding towards the darkness. "Why does it have to end this way?" Tikal whispered. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 02:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- At once, a ferocious roar sounded, and the monsters retreated. "Uh...what was that?" Nepeta wondered. The walls were suddenly lifted upwards to reveal a laboratory, with a middle-aged man in front of the large group. ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 02:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hinata gasped as the black fiends slithered off her. She ran to the corner and started to heave. Blaze confronted the man, still keeping her distance, her hands aflame, "Who are you and what were those?" she demanded. Hinata whimpered as Ino slowly stared to cry. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 03:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "My name is Sirius. I am trying to research the monsters you all just encountered," the man responded, calmly. "Do they have a name?" Yusei asked. Sirius shook his head. "Not as far as I know. In fact, they were about to attack me when this giant ball of light containing you all descended from nowhere." ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 03:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tikal looked up from where she was regaining her strength. Then she jumped up, "Civilization! People! See, I knew we would get out." she friendly slapped Blaze on the shoulder, "Yeah," she said, and punched her a bit harder so that she would fall to the ground. "Oww..." Happy Llama WillTake Over! 14:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "So what do we do now?" Beauty wondered. "Well, maybe going outside will help," Fai suggested. "I'd be happy to show you guys outside," Sirius admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 02:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hinata looked up, "There's actually an outside in this place?" ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 03:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sirius nodded and pressed a button on a control panel. A wall close to the group opened up, revealing the outside was a snowy mountain range. ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 04:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ino looked up and smiled. "We are safe!" she looked around. "But why are we here?" ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 18:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm not the person to ask, to be honest. However, I do know of a person who might," Sirius informed. "Who?" Beauty asked. "The wizard in Capital City, known only as the Raven Butler," Sirius informed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 20:54, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Well, let's go!" Ino said, heading towards the open wall. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 19:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "W-Wait one moment, please!" Sirius asked, hurrying to another area in his lab and returning with a red book. "What's that?" Fai asked. "It's a book to record your travels. You will need it to keep track of the monsters that are about the land," Sirius explained, giving it to Fai. ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 23:00, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ino turned around and sighed. "I want to get out of this stinkin' place!" she kicked the ground with her foot. Blaze walked over to Fai. "Does it have stuff in it already?" ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 15:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fai flipped through the book quickly. There were a few pages worth of info about other places in the new world and a few enemies they might have to face. "It seems so." "Good luck finding your way home!" Sirus wished. ♥Phoenixfeather: Isaac and Miria, the greatest thieves!♥ 15:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Page